I'm Your Player Chapter 1
by xeternallove
Summary: Miley and Demi are the two new kids here at Sea View High. They meet new friends and meet their true loves- Jemi and Niley


Today is my first day at Ocean View High. I'm soo nervous. My sister Demi seems to be taking this well. "Hey Demi" I said trying to get her eyes off this boy we don't even know

Demi wasn't even paying attention to me. All she was doing was drooling and making strange faces

"Demi!" I said as I slapped her arm

"Ouch! What the fuck?" She said as she rubbed her arm

"Stop making faces at that boy. You don't even know him" I said digging around my purse "Come here", I grabbed a tissue and I wiped her drool off her face

"Ugh, I'm sorry Char. I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at that hottie over there," She says as we walk to our locker

"Yeah you should be sorry," I said as we got to our lockers

All of a sudden, this chick walks up to us and starts talking to us "Hi you guys must be new here. My names Selena Jonas"

"Um Hi my names Charlotte and that's my sister Demi" I said

"It's nice to meet you two. Um is it okay if I look at your schedules?" she said

"No it's okay here" I take my backpack off and I start digging through it. I find our schedules a few seconds later. "Here you go"

"Well you both have all the same classes as me and my brothers Nick and Joe," she says as she gives us our schedules

"That's cool. I bet your brother Joe is the one with straight hair," I said

"How in the world did you know that?" She said surprised

"Lucky guess" I said as I smiled

"Well than you're a very good guesser than" She says as she smiles

"You know I really like your smile," I said complimenting her

"Awe thanks. You know I think we'll become great friends" She looks at her watch "Oh we better go before we're late for first period" She takes our hands and we run to first period

When we get into first period, I sit in between Demi and Selena

"Hey Selena what's after Science?" I asked

"Gym class. Just follow my brothers and me. Even though they never talk to me," She says quietly

"Your brothers never talk to you? That's not right. You're their sister so they'll have to talk to you," I said quietly

"That's so not right. Are they popular?" Demi asked

"Yeah, they think they're too cool to hang out with their own baby sister" She says getting ready to cry

"No baby girl don't cry please?" I said giving her a tissue

"Okay" She says as she takes the tissue and blowing into it

The rest of the day went well. After 5th period, we went to lunch. I have a bad feeling about this

"This is one of the worst periods in the history of school. Unless you're going to a private school." Selena said as we sit down at a table

"I can already tell why. Here comes the popular kids," I said in an annoyed voice

"Oh look here guys it's our not so popular sister and her two new nerd friends"

"Ouch. I feel soooo offended," I said sarcastically "Seriously is that all you guys got?" I said

"Psh no, I bet you don't have any comebacks" He said

"Back in Tennessee we didn't use comebacks we used little riddles. Okay guess what's cold, it's in a cup, and it's drinkable"

"I'm not good at riddles"

"Okay well this will be very easy then" I grab two drinks I pour one on Joe and the other one on Nick "Oops" I said as I flicked my hair in their faces and I walked away

"What the hell? I didn't even say anything and she poured soda on me" Says Joe trying to get the soda stains out of his shirt

"I'm cold," He says while walking out of the cafeteria

"Wow she's the first person to ever do that to the two most popular kids in the whole school"

"Well that's Charlotte for you"

I walked into the halls alone I headed for my locker. I hear someone following me. I look back and it's that Nick kid "May I help you?" I said stopping in my tracks

"Yeah I would like to know why you poured cold soda all over me and my brother" He says standing right in front of me

"First impressions are important right? Well I know alittle too much about you and your brothers," I said as I opened my locker

"Yeah then what do you know about us then?" He said leaning up against the locker

"Okay you're a player, you're an idiot, you never have a long relationship with any girl, you love sex, you drink, and your love having wild parties. Is that enough?" I said

"How'd you---"

"Like I said I know too much about you guys" I get my books and I start walking away

"Hey I wasn't finished talking to you," He said as he follows me

"Well I was finished talking to you," I said as I continued to walk

He pushes me into a locker then he holds me on lock down so I can't get out of his grip

"Can I go? I have more important things to then letting you try to rape me"

"Wha-what I wasn't going to rape you! I don't even know you!"

"Just admit it I can tell you like me," I said changing the subject

"What no I-I don't like you" He lies

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes. So you might as well admit it," I said

"No because I don't like you," He says still having me in his grip

"Well when you're ready to admit it then call me" I give him my number and I kiss him on the cheek then leave

He touches his cheek then he smiles, and walks away

Later that day I'm laying on my bed talking to Selena and Demi

"Oh before I forget what happened after you left the cafeteria?" Selena says as she texts her boyfriend David

"Um nothing" I said as I smiled

"LIAR. I know that smile anywhere. You kissed him didn't you?"

"Uh uh who are you talking about I didn't kiss anyone"

"You kissed my brother. You kissed my brother. You kissed my brother," She says in a teasingly voice

"Oh shut up you two," I said as I buried my head in my fluffy pillow

"Hey Char is it okay if I spend the night here?"

"No I don't mind," I said as I walked into my closet

"Great. I can't go back home anyways" She says as she plops on my bean bag chair

"And why's that?" Demi asks her

"Be-because uh my mother is out of town and uh so is my dad?" She says

"Uh huh I don't believe that," I said as I came out in my nice and cozy pajamas, "You either tell me what's wrong of I'll have to do that the hard way"

"I can't because if I tell you than their gonna get you and beat you guys up too and I don't wanna risk that" she says in a sad voice

"What? Your being beat? What the heck! You never told me this! Selena spit it out now," I said in an angry voice

"Sel just tell her she has ways of getting it out of you," She says in a soft calm voice

Selena sighs and then she starts speaking "About a month ago my mom died of a heart attack. So my dad and his friends started beating me up" she says

"Oh babe what else happened?" I said sitting next to her

"Then they said if I ever told anyone about this they would come after them too and make their life miserable" she says as tears fall down

"And since we know he knows?"

She nods in silence "You better keep an eye out now"

"But wait how does he know that we know?"

She shows Demi and I this little device on her arm

"Oh my god" I said "We could get killed"

"I have some bad feeling guys we should lock the doors and the windows now," She says getting up

"WAIT THEIR HERE?" I said, "How'd they know where we went?"

"They follow me everywhere now that they know their coming in side"

"Oh snap," I said I don't want to die at an early age.

All of a sudden, we hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs

"Oh god" I said quietly

"We're gonna die" Demi says "Where are we gonna go?" She says almost crying

"I don't know Demi, I really don't know," I said

"Guys I'm sorry I should've never told you. Now I'm putting you in harm's way," She says

"No no you had to tell us I know you weren't gonna keep that in this whole time" I said hugging her

"Wait I live next door to you guys. Maybe if we scream maybe my brothers would hear us"

We hear the footsteps stop. We see someone trying to get into my room. A few minutes later they stop. They start ramming the door down.

"Oh god please help me I don't want to die now. Not now, I have so much to live for"

After that the door falls down and we all scream in horror

Meanwhile next-door with guys Nick's just picking on Kevin and Joe is just playing his X-Box 360

"Hey do you guys hear screaming next door?" Says Nick

"Yeah and I think something's happening. Nick we need to go check it out" He says

"Okay then let's go check it out" They all go next door and up the room to find us in my room unconscious

"Oh my god" Nick says in horror


End file.
